Episode:The Stepford Peg
|image = |caption = |series = Married... with Children |season = 11 |episode = 10 |overall = 245 |network = FOX |production = 11.01 |imdb = tt0642413/ |guests = Ron-Ann Frey Larry McKay |taping = August 16, 1996 |airdate = January 6, 1997 |writers = Valerie Ahern & Christian McLaughlin |directors = Amanda Bearse |previous = "Crimes Against Obesity" |next = "Bud on the Side" }}The Stepford Peg is the 10th episode of season 11 of Married... with Children and the 245th overall series episode. Directed by Amanda Bearse and written by Valerie Ahern & Christian McLaughlin, it premiered on FOX-TV on January 6, 1997. Synopsis After Peggy gets amnesia, Al reprograms her. The result is a woman who cooks, cleans and even accepts a ring girl when Al invites the guys over to watch wrestling. Plot Summary Al wants to throw the biggest get together with his friends at the house. Unfortunately, he tries to enlist Peg to help him out. She refuses and trips when he leaves. When she wakes up with amnesia, Al sees the opportunity to trick her into to leaving. When the confused Peg offers to cook for her family, Al decides to reprogram her into a wife that cleans, cooks and dosen't want sex. While he, the kids and the No MA'AM members enjoy the new, hardworking and tidy Peg, Marcy prefers the mean, rude and sloppy Peg and tries to change her back but fails. When Al and Peg are trying to have sex, her memory comes back and she makes him have sex again as a punishment. Recurring Cast/Regulars *Harold Sylvester as Griff *E.E. Bell as Bob Rooney *Tom McCleister as Ike Guest Stars *Ron-Ann Frey as Sally *Larry McKay as TV Announcer Quotes *'Peggy:' Am I in hell? *'Al:' No Peg, if you were in hell, you'd be on the throne and the devil would be packing. *'Bob Rooney': Say, how did you get these margaritas so frothy? *'Peggy': Well I had a battery-operated cocktail stirrer. Found it in my nightstand. Notes Trivia * The episode title was inspired by the movie The Stepford Wives. * Another plot inspiration comes from the 1987 movie '' Overboard'', starring Kurt Russell and Goldie Hawn. * Although this episode aired in January 1997 as the 10th episode of the season, it was actually filmed in August 1996 and was the first episode to be filmed. * The epilogue scene with Bud freaking out at seeing Kelly and her double would be used to introduce David Faustino in the opening credits for season 11. * When Al discusses his plans to have his friends over with Peg, she mentions that the same friends "who used Silly Putty to give Nancy and Sluggo hooters", referring to the characters Nancy Ritz and Sluggo Smith from the comic strip, Nancy. * As indicated by Bud and Kelly, she is using a contraceptive sponge as birth control. * Kelly refers to Bud as Quasimodo, the main character from the 1996 animated film The Hunchback of Notre Dame. * When Marcy goes out to check on Peggy and her Mercedes, the D'arcy's address can be seen as 9524. * The license plate on Marcy's Mercedes can be seen as "KDG 12". * There are references to the professional wrestling program WWF (now known as WWE) such as: ** Peggy makes a radish in the shape of Hulk Holgan ** A poster near the staircase with Bret "The Hitman" Hart. ** A poster for WWF's King of the Ring 1995 match can be seen near the desk by the wall. Goofs * When Al and the kids are discussing Peggy's new schedule, a shadow can be seen moving back and forth at the door window when the camera does a close up on Kelly. It is most likely Katey Sagal waiting to enter for her scene. * Peggy asks if the wrestling event he and friends are watching is a pay per view event and he says no. Yet when the match finally occur, the poster in the back do indicate that it is a pay per view event, (as King of the Ring typically is a pay-per-view event) * The King of the Ring poster is for the 1995 match, which typically takes place in mid June, though this episode was filmed in August of 1996 and aired in January 1997. * At the beginning of the episode, Al says that he and Peg went to senior prom together and was in her dress for only 20 minutes after meeting his friends. Yet, in season 3's "Married... with Queen (Part 1)" Peggy clearly states that they didn't go to their senior prom and instead, watched sports at her father's house, with Al getting drunk, before having sex on her dad's coat. Category:Season 11 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes directed by Amanda Bearse